marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Gods (Earth-616)
| CurrentMembers = Brightsword, Caduceus, Calculus, Daydreamer, Genii, Harvest, Highnote, Mindsinger, Moonstalker, Sea Witch, Splice | FormerMembers = Varua | Allies = | Enemies = Fafnir, Gatherers, High Evolutionary, Nauda of the Silver Hand, Quint | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Cloud Nine | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = | First = Thor #300 | Last = | HistoryText = Origins In 1000 AD, the Third Host of the Celestials occurred, during which the Space Gods informed they would return 1,000 years later to judge Earth's right to continue existing. While the pantheons prepared for war, Gaea planned a peaceful solution to the problem with many goddesses, among them Aman Sinaya for the Diwatas/Filippino gods, Amaterasu of the Amatsu-Kami/Shinto gods, Ameretat of the Yazatas/Zoroastrian gods, Ay of the Tenger/Mongolian gods, Chalchiuhtlique of the Teteoh/Aztec gods, Haumea of the Akua/Oceanic gods, Hera of the Olympians/Graeco-Roman gods, Isis of the Ennead/Heliopolitans/Egyptian gods, Ixchel of the Ahau/Mayan gods, Julunggul of the Aboriginal gods, Lada of the Dievas/Slavic/Russian gods, Lahamu of the Annunaki/Mesopotamian gods, Mahu of the Vodu/African gods, Mama Cocha of the Apu/Incan gods, Mielikki of the Jumala/Finnish gods, Morrigan of the Tuatha de Danaan/Celtic gods, Nelvanna of the Inua/Northern gods, Wiininwaa of the Manidoog/Native American gods, Xi Wangmu of the Xian/Taoist/Chinese gods, Ungnyeo of the Shin/Korean gods, Frigga and Sigyn of the Asgardians/Norse gods, and Saraswati, Parvati and Lakshmi of the Daevas/Hindu/Vedic gods. For the next thousand years, they searched for humans representing mankind's highest ideals, to be offered to the Celestials as an offering. The goddesses placed the candidates in suspended animation, with their superhuman potential (legacy of the First Host) awakened. The candidates were Kiana from Alaska (11th century), Bridget O'Hare from Ireland (12th century), Mira from Ruk Island (15th century), Gregor Buhkarov from Russia, Chandra Ku from Africa (both 18th century), Catherine Moranis from Ottawa, Raoul Hernando from Colombia (both 19th century), Mark Cadmon from Chicago (1919), and Jawaharel Patel from India (1948). These 9 "Young Gods," were kept them in suspended animation and kept watch over by the goddesses the until the Fourth Host's arrival. Heimdall and Kamorr were charged by Odin to gather the last three of the Young Gods, and found them in Carter Dyam, an Israeli soldier, and Chi Lo, a Japanese fisherwoman. They brought them to New York while they sought out the last of the Young Gods. Heimdall and Kamorr met Jason Kimball, and saved him from Baker, a man he owed money to. They brought Kimball away with them. Heimdall and Kamorr brought Kimball, Dyam and Lo to the scene of a battle between Thor and Ego-Prime. When Ego-Prime attempted to destroy Thor and his comrades with a blast of energy, its energies were instead drained into Kimball, Dyam and Lo, unlocking their godly potential. They were then brought up into Asgard by Odin to prepare them for the coming of the Fourth Host. Kimball, Dyam and Lo were sought out in Asgard by the Warriors Three, as the time for them to join the other Young Gods had arrived. Fafnir confronted the Warriors Three during their mission, but the three Young Gods saved them. Each of the Young Gods were chosen among billions as the finest examples to embody the noblest of humanity’s achievements according to the perceptions of the Gods of Earth and the highest ideals humans can aspire to. These included Philosophy (Daydreamer), Spiritual Consciousness (Varua), Music (Highnote), Sailing (Sea Witch), Warriorship (Brightsword), Artistry (Genii), Medicine/Physicianship (Caduceus), Farming (Harvest), Science (Calculus), Hunting (Moonstalker), Poetry (Mindsinger), and Craftsmanship (Splice). The 12 assembled Young Gods were presented to the Celestials by Gaea, and Arishm the Judge determined that, based on them, humanity should endure. The Young Gods were all taken aboard the Celestial Mothership with the Fourth Host to be mentored in the lessons of godhood. The Young Gods were placed into the charges of Juniper and Katos. Juniper taught Sea Witch, Highnote, Daydreamer, Mindsinger, Brightsword and Splice in the ways of offense, while Katos trained Varua, Genii, Moonstalker, Calculus, Harvest and Caduceus in defense. While the Young Gods were training aboard the mothership, they were spied upon by the High Evolutionary and Daydreamer became convinced that they should become involved to protect humanity from his intentions. Mindsinger, Daydreamer, Brightsword, Splice, Sea Witch and Highnote all set off to Earth and fought Quint and the Gatherers alongside Spider-Man, until Calculus, Varua, Genii, Harvest, Moonstalker and Cadueceus came after them and the two sides fought each other, until Daydreamer accidentally harmed Calculus with her powers. After Caduceus healed Calculus, the Young Gods all stood down and returned to the mothership. Mindsinger, Daydreamer, Harvest, Varua, Genii and Brightsword visited Jerusalem, Israel, to investigate a psychic presence Daydreamer had detected. They discovered an artificial creature powered by the emotions of the people there, but Varua, Harvest and Mindsinger were able to form a Uni-Mind and cut it off from the emotional energies, forcing it to consume itself and die. Daydreamer examined the creature's remains and determined that it had been sent by one of the gods from Earth's pantheons. Calculus manipulated the Space Phantom, Avengers and Spider-Man into removing the threat of the "black cloud" (black insect swarm) from Earth, using mathematical probabilities to manipulate the outcome. Only Spider-Man was aware of Calculus' involvement. When Sea Witch had a prophetic dream, Daydreamer and Varua determined that it was related to the encounter they had had in Israel before, and the Celestials permitted them to return to Earth and investigate. They split into three teams, visiting Sri Lanka, Ireland, and Central Bend, Wisconsin. The rogue god Nauda proved to have been the creature's master, and was seeking 3 mystical stones, two of which were found by the Young Gods in Central Bend and Ireland. Nauda captured the Sri Lanka team and forced the others to surrender themselves and the stones to him, but Daydreamer created illusionary stones instead. They were able to destroy Nauda by becoming a Uni-Mind, and Caduceus destroyed his stones. Varua was captured by the Deviants and forced by a brain-mine to create a Uni-Mind to power Ghaur, but the Black Knight set her free from their control. Return to Earth The Young Gods eventually went mad due to the Celestials' ambivalence towards them, and Varua led them back to Earth to force all of humanity into a single Panhuman Uni-Mind. Varua had convinced herself that the Celestials wanted the Young Gods to create a new Celestial (named Terran) by building a Celestial armor and housing humanity's collective consciousness inside it, while killing the human bodies left behind. Their crazed scheme was opposed by the Eternals, and Legba managed to make Varua doubt herself long enough for her to become vulnerable and then killed her, rendering the rest of the Young Gods catatonic and immobile. Their current status is unknown, but the Eternals discussed on whether to break the Young Gods down to their component atoms and take them back to Olympia for study or toss their bodies into the sea. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = *Young Gods at Marvel Directory *Jeff Christiansen's Appendix to the Handbook of the Marvel Universe: Young Gods by Prime Eternal }}